Wiejskie Rodeo
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 14 Aktualna Sytuacja 332px Marie Joulie stara sie rozbawić Chris'a, poprzez swój strażacki mini teatrzyk. Chris: Dobra, dosyć tego. Kiepska w tym jesteś. Marie Joulie: No ale dostane chociaż kostium strażacki? Chris: Nie! A teraz siedź cicho, bo muszę zapowiedzieć odcinek.. Ale najpierw streszczę co było ostatnio, czyli... Wielkie Polowanie! O tak, to dopiero było coś! W pierwszym zadaniu zawodnicy musieli odnalezc sobie dogodną do polowania broń w starej stodole Chef'a. Ku ich zdziwieniu spotkali tam broniąca skarpet Chef'a Bteh, która nie była zadowolona z tego spotkania. Mniejsza z tym. W drugim zadaniu dziewczyny musiały upolować krowę, a chłopaki byka. Po długich poszukiwaniach byka po gromił Brendon, a do krowy jednocześnie podeszły Veronica i Emma. Zrobiłem wiec im dogrywkę o wszystko albo o nic! Ostatecznie dzięki drobnej pomocy Charlotte i ku rozpaczy widzów Emma pożegnała sie z programem. Tak! A kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Zapraszamy na kolejny odcinek Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! ' Ranek, w Wiosce. Przyczepa Veroniki Veronica właśnie obudziła sie w ostatnio wygranej przyczepie. Ponieważ miała w niej dużo miejsca, to na noc zaprosiła również Charlotte, aby omówić taktykę. Veronica: Wiesz co? Śniło mi sie, ze spałam w ogromnej przyczepie z ciepłą wodą.. Veronica zdjęła z oczu opaskę. Charlotte: To nie jest sen. Veronica: Nie wierze, uszczypnij mnie! Charlotte ją uszczypnęła. Veronica: Ałć! To co, idziemy do łazienki. Charlotte: Koniecznie! ' Charlotte i Veronica zabrały swoje ogromne kosmetyczki i prędko pobiegły skorzystać z danych im luksusów. A kiedy już sie wykąpały, i w ręcznikach robiły sobie makijaż przed lustrem, Charlotte postanowiła wykorzystać okazje. Charlotte: Słuchaj.. A co takiego właściwie Moreno chciał od ciebie wczoraj? Veronica: Myślałam, ze przyszedł na mały make-up, ale głównie wypytywał sie o ciebie. Charlotte spojrzała na nią. Charlotte: O mnie? Veronica: Taak. Pytał sie jakie masz zamiary co do niego. Veronica ugryzła sie w język. ' ' Z okna łazienki zauważyły siedzących i rozmawiających na kłodzie nieopodal domku Brendon'a i Selishe. Z tego miejsca nie były jednak w stanie niczego usłyszeć. Charlotte: Zakradnij sie w krzaki obok nich i podsłuchaj o czym gadają, ja mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.. Veronica zrobiła tak jak powiedziała Charlotte i zakradła sie za krzaki aby podsłuchać rozmowę Brendon'a i Selishy. ' Tymczasem Brendon i Selisha rozmawiali o eliminacji Emmy. Selisha: ..Selisha obiecuje, ze teraz bedzie cie chronic od wszelkich zagrozen ze strony starszych. Brendon: Nie trzeba ziom. Joł, czuje sie dziwnie! Teraz to mi sie nie chce nawet imprezować.. Selisha: Imprezy są złe! Pełno na nich starszych. Selisha zamachnęła sie kataną wprost przed nosem Brendona. Brendon: Yyyyy.. Serio? Stare pierniki na imprezie? Ziomalko, powinnaś zmienić lokal. Selisha nie bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi, ponieważ nigdy na imprezie nie była. Selisha: Selisha wie, ze w głębi duszy jest ci smutno. Ale Emma-san była dobra, i chciała żebyś sie dobrze bawił. Brendon pstryknął palcami. Brendon: Dobrze gadasz ziomalko! Wisze ci drinka. Wstał, puścił do niej oczko i szedł prosto w kierunku Veroniki. Selisha ukłoniła sie mu i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęła atakować kłodę na której siedzieli. Nagle Veronica sie potknęła i upadła wprost przed nogi Brendona. Brendon: Hej cukiereczku, zgubiłaś coś? Veronica: No.. Tak.. Jakby.. Bransoletke? Brendon: To może poszukamy tego razem, co? Pomógł jej wstać i objął ją ramieniem i udali sie na "poszukiwania" rzekomo zgubionej bransoletki Veroniki. Calej sytacji przez lornetkę przyglądała sie Charlotte z okna łazienki. Nagle ktoś złożył jej niespodziewaną wizytę. Charlotte: Moreno? Co tutaj robisz? Moreno: Widziałem cie jak ich podglądasz.. Co takiego kombinujesz? Charlotte: Nie twoja sprawa! Lepiej gadaj co chciałeś wczoraj od Veroniki. ' Moreno: Nie wiedziałem czy mogę ci do końca ufać. Charlotte: Och przestań. Może jestem bezlitosna, ale za to lojalna. Moreno: Wiem, i dlatego chętnie pomogę ci sie pozbyć Jo.. Zbliżył sie nieco do niej i wyciągnął z jej kosmetyczki odżywkę do włosów. Moreno: Co to? Charlotte: Odżywka. Zawiera malutkie organizmy odzywiajace skore. Jesli chcesz to naloz sobie troche na reke i sam zobacz. Zaciekawiony Moreno powiedzial tak, jak polecila mu Charlotte i uwaznie sie przyjrzal. Moreno: Nic takiego nie widze. Wtedy Charlotte popchnęła jego rękę na twarz, brudząc mu ją odżywką. Charlotte: Dałeś sie nabrać! Moreno: Osz ty.. Poczekaj, aż tylko ci złapie! Zaczął gonić ją po całej przyczepie i brudził ją odzywka. Charlotte dzielnie sie broniła, i atakowała go lakierem do włosów Veroniki. W końcu obydwoje wpadli na siebie, tak, ze dzielił ich nie wielki dystans. Zakłopotali sie i szybko wstali. Moreno: To ja już sobie pójdę.. Charlotte: Taak. Moreno wyszedł. W tym samym czasie gdzieś w lesie Brick i Jo ścigali sie ze sobą. Jo: Nie masz ze mną szans! Brick: Jeszcze zobaczymy. Jo była na prowadzeniu. Nagle Brick przyśpieszył i zaczął ją doganiać. Jednak zapatrzył sie na nią i nie dostrzegł przed sobą drzewa, i.. bum. Jo również sie zatrzymała. Jo: Ej, ofermo. Wszystko gra? Brick: Tak.. Chyba.. Brick widział przed sobą trzy Jo. Jo uderzyła go w głowę. Jo: Teraz lepiej? Brick: Znacznie. Brick już doszedł do siebie. Jo: To dobrze. Wczoraj nie mieliśmy okazji pogadać, wiec zrobimy to tutaj. Mam dla ciebie propozycje. Brick: Chodzi ci o sojusz? Jo: Nie jesteś taki głupi! Właśnie oto mi chodziło. Chce pozbyć sie Charlotte. Brick: Hmmm.. Myślę, ze mogę ci pomóc. Też za nią nie przepadam. Jo: Świetnie, wchodzisz w to? Jo wystawiła mu rękę w celu przybicia żółwika. Brick: Wchodzę! A Brick go przybił. Jo: Dwa glosy to za mało.. Pogadam z Selishą, a ty nakłoń chłopaków! Brick: Tak jest! Jo klepnęła go w plecy i pobiegła w kierunku obozu. Brick natomiast dostrzegł Chef'a wyrzucającego zawinięty papierek przez okno. Od razu do niego podszedł i rozwinął go.. Treść papierka go zaskoczyła. Brick: Pamiętnik Chef'a? A wiec ktoś ma z nim sojusz? Hmmm.. Ciekawe. Lepiej będzie, jeśli powiem to Jo. Pobiegł do Obozu. Tymczasem w obozie Jo już zdążyła znaleźć Selishe, ktora siedziała w pozycji kwiata lotosu i trzymała w zębach swoją katanę. Jo: Ej, mam sprawę! Jednak Selisha nie zareagowała. Poirytowana Jo tupnęła. Jo: Hej, słuchasz mnie?! Selisha nadal udawała ze nie słyszy. Jo wpadła wiec na pomysł. Jo: No bo.. Chciałam żebyś nauczyli mnie władać kataną. Jo zdała sobie sprawe z głupoty jaką powiedziała i uderzyła sie pięścią w brzuch. Jednak Selisha wreszcie otworzyła jedno oko. Selisha: Serio? Jo: Eeee.. Tak. Serio! Selisha rzuciła jej katanę. Selisha: Pokaz na co cie stać. Jo złapała katanę i zamachnęła sie z całej siły w drzewo.. Zrobiła to tak mocno, ze przecięła drzewo na pół. Selisha: Masz potenszial. Tymczasem Brendon już bez Veroniki, lecz z Henry'm, chcieli zrobić Chris'owi kawał Brendon miał ze sobą nadmuchiwaną dziewczynę. Brendon: Słuchaj, robimy tak. Ja będę nią sterował, a ty podkładał jej głos. Henry: Stoi! Brendon zapukał do willi Chris'a i schował sie za krzakami. Po chwili Chris otworzył drzwi. Chris: Kto śmie mi przeszkadzać w wolnym czaaaa- Brendon przekuł dmuchaną kobietę i Chris został opryskany budyniem. Henry i Brendon uciekli. Chris: Grr! Chyba po raz kolejny będę musiał zmienić plany na odcinek.. Kilka minut później Chris zwołał wszystkich na stołówkę. Stołówka Wszyscy siedzieli przy jednym, wielkim stole. Nikt jednak nawet nie tknął brei, którą Chef przygotował im na śniadanie. Wszyscy sie śmiali i rozmawiali z wyjątkiem skupionego Brick'a. Jo: Hej, a Tobie co jest? Brick: N-nic.. Jo: Gadałeś z chłopakami? Brick: Jeszcze nie. Jo spojrzała na niego groźnie, a ten upewnił sie czy aby nie ma Chef'a. Nie było go, wiec podsunął Jo znaleziony wcześniej kawałek pamiętnika. Jo: Co to jest? Brick: Sama zobacz.. Jo prędko otworzyła i przeczytała stronę pamiętnika. Pisało tam: "Drogi pamiętniku.. Nie żałuję dotychczas założonego sojuszu. Nie wzbudza on podejrzeń, ani Chris sie niczego nie domyśla. Bosko, oby tak dalej, a ..." Dalej papierek był podarty, przez nie można było dalej tego odczytać. Nagle Jo wstała i uderzyła pięścią w stół. Jo: Słuchajcie! Wśród nas jest zdrajca! Ktoś ma sojusz z Chefem! Moreno o mało sie nie zakrztusił. Henry: Skąd to wiesz? Jo: Z tej oto kartki z pamiętnika Chefa! Jo podała kartkę dalej. Każdy po kolei mógł przeczytać stronę pamiętnika Chefa. Jo: Wiec kto jest zdrajcą? Przyznawać sie! Nikt sie nie odezwał i każdy podejrzliwie spoglądał na pozostałych. Kiedy Moreno i Charlotte skrzyżowali spojrzenie puścili sobie oczko. Jedynie Veronica i Selisha nie wiedziały za bardzo o co chodzi, gdyż pierwsza malowała sobie paznokcie, a druga byla w trakcie rycia wzorków kataną na stole. Henry: Ja myślę ze to Moreno! W końcu on zawsze jest we wszystkim do przodu. Charlotte: Nie!!!.. To znaczy.. Może sam nim jesteś? Zdrajcy przecież lubią oskarżać wszystkich dookoła. Jo: Właśnie. Pewnie to ty jesteś sojuszniczką Chefa. Lubisz kombinować! Moreno: Nie... To na pewno nie ona! To byłoby zbyt oczywiste. Ja mydle ze to Selisha lub Brick. W końcu obydwoje pojawili sie tak nagle.. Selisha skończyła ryc małą wojowniczkę. Selisha: Selisha? Ale o co chodzi? Henry: Dziwne, bo pojawili sie w taki sam sposób jak ty! Charlotte: Daruj sobie Henry, wszyscy wiemy ze to ty.. Jo: A ja nadal myślę ze to ty! Charlotte: Zamknij sie panno nie umyte pachy! I w ten sposób powstała wielka bitwa i każdy zaczął oskarżać każdego. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd w stołówce pojawił sie byk. Wszyscy w popłochu uciekli. Plac Główny Wystraszeni zawodnicy przybiegają do Chrisa. Charlotte wtula sie w niego. Charlotte: Chrisiu! Tam grasuje jakiś byk! Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Po chwili z kuchni wyłowiła sie Marie Joulie, trzymając kostium byka w reku. Marie Joulie: Następnym razem będę mogła dostać kostium strażaka? Chris: Nie. Henry: Hej! To wcale nie było zabawne. Chris: A robienie żartów mi jest zabawne? Mniejsza z tym. Żebyście tylko widzieli wasze miny! Chris nie mógł przestać sie śmiać. W tle było słychać świerszcza. Brendon: Ziomek, zadanie? Chris: Czekaj, daj mi sie wyśmiać. Chris otarł zły śmiechu. Chris: Dobra. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie składało sie z trzech części. Ale za nim przejdę do wyjaśnień, podzielicie sie dzisiaj poprzez losowanie na dwie drużyny, tylko dla potrzeby tego zadania. Henry: No ale jak mamy losować? Chris wyjął zza pleców worek. Chris: W tym oto worku znajduje sie 8 klocków. 4 z nich są zielone, a drugie 4 niebieskie. Jaki klocek wylosujecie, w takiej będzie drużynie. Zawodnicy ustawili sie w kolejce do losowania. Brendon: Mam niebieski! Veronica: Zielony! Charlotte: Niebieski.. Moreno: Zielony. Brick: Niebieski. Jo: Zielony. Selisha: Niebieski. Henry: Zielony. Ostatecznie zielone klocki mieli: Veronica, Jo, Moreno i Henry. Natomiast niebieskie: Brendon, Brick, Charlotte oraz Selisha. Chris: No to mamy drużyny! Przejdźmy teraz na pole, gdzie odbędzie sie pierwsza część zadania. W drodze na pole, Brendon zaczął sie żalić Moreno. Brendon: Emma na pewno chciałaby być teraz w zielonej drużynie.. Moreno: Skąd wiesz? Brendon: Bo to jej ulubiony kolor! Ziom. To pierwsza moja dziewczyna, u której wiem coś więcej niż tylko numer telefonu! Pole Pole na potrzebę zadania zmieniło sie w mały, podzielony na dwa tor z przeszkodami. Znajdowało sie tam 6 wbitych w ziemie prętów. Dwa pierwsze ustawione były blisko, dwa kolejne dalej i dwa ostatnie najdalej. Dodatkowo pomiędzy prętami grasowały 3 byki. Chris: Najpierw zagramy w zwykłą grę podwórkową w sztafecie. Każda drużyna ma po trzy podkowy i pierwsza osoba będzie musiała umieścić je na pręcie, a druga zebrać itd.. Uwaga! Mozna biec tylko z jedną flaga. Pytania? Brick: Czy te byki są konieczne? Chris: Owszem! Dzięki, ze mi przypomniałeś bo mam jeszcze dla was mały dodatek.. Pstryknął palcami. Po przybyła Marie Joulie z kilkoma czerwonymi bluzkami i spodenkami. Chris: Macie to na siebie nałożyć. Jo: Chyba cie porąbało! Chris: Nie? No już, ustalcie miedzy-sobą kolejność w sztafecie. Przebrali sie i zaczęli narady. Zieloni Jo, Moreno, Henry i Veronica właśnie sie naradzali. Jo: Ja idę pierwsza! Trzeba zrobić przewagę. Moreno: Nie lepiej najpierw najsłabszą na początek? Co z tego jeśli zrobisz przewagę, skoro Veronica wszystko zepsuje? Jo: Racja. No to pójdę druga! Henry: To ja trzeci. Moreno: Ja chętnie pobiegnę jako ostatni. Niebiescy Brendon, Brick, Selisha i Charlotte nie byli już tacy zdecydowani.. Brick: Dobra, to.. Ma ktoś jakiś plan? Cisza. Selisha: Nieustraszona Selisha pobiegnie jako pierwsza! Charlotte: Ja chce biec ostatnia. Brendon: Ja mogę być trzeci, ziomki. Brick: To ja drugi.. ' ' Zadanie I Selisha i Veronica stały już na starcie z podkowami w rękach. Chris: Start!! Ruszyły. Przed nimi było wielkie i głębokie błoto, do którego Veronica od razu wpadła po pas. Veronica: No wiedziałam, ze nie powinnam była zakładać tych czerwony spodenek! Nie dość ze wyglądam w nich okropnie to jeszcze wpadłam w błoto! Selisha bez problemu przeskoczyła przez błoto, ale nie zostawiła uwięzionej Veroniki i do niej podbiegła. Charlotte: Co robisz Selisha?! Biegnij! Kiedy Veronica już wyszła Selisha pobiegła dalej. Veronica: No halo? Jak ja mam teraz biec? Jestem cała ubłocona! Jo: Po prostu użyj nóg idiotko! Charlotte: Ej! Nie obrażaj jej! Selisha miała już włożyć pierwszą flagę, jednak nie zauważyła biegnącego prosto na mia byka. Veronica: Selisha, uważaj! Selisha: He? Odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili. Selisha: Nie dobry starszy.. Założyła pierwszą podkowe na najbliższym pręcie i pobiegła po kolejną, a za nią dwa byki. Jeden byk czekał na skradającą sie do pręta Veronike. Veronica: Doobry byczek. Cip, cip! Byk rozpędził sie i ruszy na Veronike. Ta rzuciła podkowę na ziemie i pobiegła do Brendona na ręce. Veronica: Zabierzcie to włochate stworzenie z dala ode mnie! Jo: Dobra, to ja biegnę za nią! Ale i tak pobiegniesz później! Jo wystartowała i ominęła byka który gonił Veronike i podniosła upuszczoną przez nią podkowę i szybko rzuciła na pręt. Jo: Jeszcze tylko dwie! Pobiegła po kolejną. Tymczasem Selisha zakładała już podkowę na drugim pręcie. Nie straszne były jej byki, które dotrzymywały jej kroku. Selisha: Odsuńcie sie! Selisha nie chce zrobić wam krzywdy! Jednak byki zbliżały sie do niej co raz bardziej.. Selisha: Uprzedzałam! Kiedy rzucili sie na nią z rogami to Selisha podskoczyła w gore, przez co byki sie zderzyły. Jo udało sie ją dogonić, i teraz razem wracały po ostatnie podkowy. Jo: Nie masz ze mną szans! Selisha: Selisha nie podda sie tak łatwo, Joanno-san. Równocześnie odebrały ostatnie podkowy. W biegu w błocie Selisha uzyskała przewagę, ponieważ była lżejsza i biegła zwinniej. Jo zaryzykowała wiec rzutem z daleka. Jo: Musi sie udać.. Rzuciła i ... nie trafiła! Jo: Grrr! Straciła przez to trochę czasu. Selisha już założyła podkowę i teraz wracała. Charlotte: Dobrze Selisha! Przygotuj sie Brick! Brick: Szeregowy Brick melduje swą gotowość! Selisha przybiegła i klepnęła go w plecy. Chwile później to samo zrobiła Jo, która klepnęła Veronike. Veronica: Znowu ja? Jo: Tak! I biegnij, natychmiast! ' Brick odniósł już pierwszą podkowę, kiedy Veronica dopiero wystartowała. Wtedy jednak ocknęły sie byki i rozwścieczony ruszyły za Brick'iem. Brick: O nie! Rozejrzał sie w około. Byki były zbyt szybkie i złapałyby go zanim dobiegłby po następna podkowę. Wskoczył wiec na drzewo, co wykorzystała Veronica która odebrała już drugą podkowę. Wtedy groźnie spojrzała na nią Charlotte. Veronica: O rany.. Ale mnie brzuch boli. Zamiast biec szła pieszo i zwróciła tym samym na siebie uwagę byków. Brick zeskoczył z drzewa i szybko zebrał drugą podkowę z pręta. Sytuacja ponownie sie wyrównała. Veronica: Weźcie krzaczastą brew, nie mnie! Veronica wycofała sie i po chwili objęła drzewo. Byki cały czas za nią podążały. Wtedy diva wpadła na pomysł i namalowała na drzewie szminka kreaturę krowy.. Veronica: Patrzcie byczki! Znalazlam dla was zone! Byki zagapiły sie na szminkową krowe, a Veronica uciekła po ostatnią podkowę. W drużynie niebieskich Brick już skończył, i ponowne umieszczanie podków zaczynał Brendon. Brendon: Daalej byczki! Chodźcie do tatusia! Brendon wskoczył na jednego. Brendon: Ichaaa! Opanował go i z jego pomocą wsadzał podkowy. Tymczasem na metę dotarła wreszcie zmęczona i wycieńczona cała w błocie Veronica. W jej miejsce Henry ruszył jak z procy. Veronica: Wody! Dajcie mi wody! Marie Joulie podaje jej sok. Veronica: Feee! Sok ma za dużo kalorii. Henry również wskoczył na byka, jednak zdecydowanie pozostał w tyle. Brendon właśnie biegł na byku do ostatniej podkowy, podczas kiedy Henry był w połowie drogi do drugiej. Chwile później Brendon już zakończył i zszedł z byka klepiąc go po szyi. Puścił oczko do Charlotte i przybił jej piątkę. Brendon: Do boju laska! Charlotte: Dzięki, tygrysie. Uśmiechnęła sie i podłożyła nogę Henry'emu, kiedy ten schodził z byka podążając na zmianę do Moreno. Niestety, wpadł w błoto. Charlotte: Ojejku, wszystko gra? Potknąłeś sie o kamień. Henry: Taak. Nic mi nie jest. Charlotte cmoknela go w policzek. Charlotte: To dobrze. Zachichotała i pobiegła dalej. Tymczasem Henry przybiegł na zmianę z Moreno, który widocznie nie był zadowolony. Moreno: Flirtujesz z rywalką zamiast biec do mety? Henry: Stary, o co ci chodzi? Ona tylko pomagała mi wstać.. Moreno: Ehem. Pogadamy później. Moreno pobiegł. Charlotte ubrudziła sie błotem, przez co nie zwracała sobą większej uwagi przy bykach. Byki starały sie atakował Moreno, jednak ten nie miał z nimi największych problemow, gdyż dostał od Chefa sprej odstraszający byki. Charlotte: Widze ze nawet teraz nie boisz sie ryzykować. Teraz Brick bawi sie w szpiega i ma wszystkich na oku. Moreno: Co ty, jesteśmy za daleko żeby mnie widział. Moreno dogonił Charlotte i obydwoje w tym samym momencie zdjęli ostatnie podkowy. Moreno: To będzie zaszczyt z tobą wygrać. Charlotte: Phi! Moreno zyskał sporą przwage i zaledwie kilka krokow dzielilo go od mety. Wtedy jednak spojrzał sie na Charlotte, która wysłała mu buziaka. Moreno sie zagapił i.. Tuz przed samą zaliczył glebę! Charlotte jako pierwsza minęła linie mety. Charlotte: Frajer. Chris: Drużyna niebieskich wychodzi na prowadzenie! Ale nie martwcie sie zieloni, nie wszystko stracone. Idziemy teraz na drugą część zadania, na wieś. Zadanie II Zawodnicy wraz z Chrisem weszli ponownie do wioski. Na samym środku placu głównego, stała teraz zagroda. A w niej 8 wściekłych byków. Chris: No to teraz zadanie wytrzymałościowe. Po prostu musicie sie jak najdłużej utrzymać na bykach! Wszyscy sie przerazili. Chris: Ale jak ktoś chce, to może zrezygnować już teraz. Charlotte & Veronica (jednocześnie): Ja chce! Chris: Świetnie, wiec zostaje szóstka. Pozostała szóstka weszła do zagrody, i każdy jakoś wsiadł na byka. Chris: Zabawa rozpoczęta! Byki wszystkich zawodników zaczęły sie rzucać na wszystkie strony. Jeśli ktoś dobrze sie nie złapał, to od razu spadł. Tak było w przypadku Brick'a. Zieloni Jo: Trzymajcie sie patałachy, nie mam zamiaru przegrać tego zadania! Henry: My tez nie.. Byk zrzucił Moreno. Henry: No i bosko, zostaliśmy sami. Jo: Nie pękaj, ich tez została tylko dwójka! Niebiescy Selisha i Brendon dzielnie sie trzymali. Brendon: Icha! To dopiero zadanie! Podniósł ręce do góry i mało nie spadł. Selisha: Trzymaj sie! Jednak Brendon po chwili spadł. Chris: No proszę, została tylko trojka! Selisha, Henry oraz Jo! Byki Henry'ego i Jo sie zderzyli, przez co obydwoje spadli. Jo: Jak nim kierowałeś?! Henry: Tym bykiem nie dało sie kierować.. Chris: W ten sposob Selisha zapewnia drugą wygraną drużynie niebieskich! Charlotte: Czyli wygrywamy nietykalność? Chris: Nie.. Jeszcze nie. Ale wyłoni to ostatnia część zadania, na którą przenosimy sie ponownie na pole. Zadanie III Zawodnicy powrócili na pole. Tym razem pole do poprzedniego zadania zniknęło, a zamiast 3 byków było ich teraz 11. Chris: Witam na ostatniej, i decydującej części zadania! Teraz zabawicie sie w.. Rodeo! Marie Joulie wręczyła każdemu lasso. Drużyna zielonych miała zielone lassa, a niebiescy niebieskie. Chris: Waszym zadaniem będzie załapanie lassem jak najwięcej byków. Drużyna, która złapie ich więcej wygrywa! Macie na to pięć minut. Niebiescy, jako iż wygraliście dwa poprzednie zadania, wasze lassa są dłuższe. Zaczynajcie! Wszyscy wbiegli ze swoimi lassami na pole. Charlotte podeszła do Brick'a, który nie tylko starał sie łapać byki na lasso, ale przede wszystkim wszystkich obserwował. Charlotte: Słuchaj.. Boli mnie ręka. Czy mógłbyś łapać byki za mnie? Brick: Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, wiec.. Czemu nie. Charlotte: Dzięki.. Jesteś taki męski! ' Całą sytuacje widziała Jo, i kiedy Charlotte odeszła to Jo zdzieliła Brick'a po twarzy. Jo: Co robisz?! Przeciez ona jest naszym wrogiem i chcemy ją wywalić! Brick: No tak, ale ona jest teraz ze mną w drużynie, i.. Jo: Żadnych ale! Rob wszystko żebyście przegrali. Selisha na bank zagłosuje tak jak my! Kamera pokazuje zdeterminowaną Selishe, która złapała na lasso dwa byki. Chris: Niebiescy 2, Zieloni 0! Kolejnego byka udało sie złapać Henry'emu. Zaraz potem jednak Charlotte zaczaiła sie za nim i przygotowała na niego pułapkę. Chwile później Henry wszedł w nią i wisiał nogami do góry. Henry: Świetnie.. Chris: 2 do 1! Veronica polowała właśnie na jednego z byków, ale kiedy chciała zarzucić lasso potknęła sie, i w rezultacie złapała sama siebie. Inaczej radziła sobie Jo, która powaliła dwa byki na raz, podobnie jak Selisha. Chris: Zieloni wychodzą na prowadzenie! Streszczajcie sie! Brendon mierzył sobie byka. Jednak za nim zdążył zarzucić lassem, popchnął go Brick. Brendon: Ziomek, co robisz?! Brick: Eeem. Sorki, ale ja tylko.. sie zagapiłem! Brendon spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale zaraz sie uśmiechnął. Brendon: Spoko ziomalu. Nic sie nie stało! Jo właśnie miała złapać byka. Nagle jednak Charlotte wyskoczyła zza krzaków i pogoniła go, przez co byk uciekł z lassa Jo. Charlotte pokazała jej język. Jo: Co robisz wieśniaro? Charlotte: Ja wieśniara? Popatrz na siebie jaskiniowcu. Ja bynajmniej wiem co to szczoteczka do zębów. Jo: Grrrr! Ciesz sie póki możesz, bo dzisiaj wylecisz! Charlotte: Jeszcze zobaczymy.. Czas sie kończył. Selisha złapała jeszcze jednego byka i doprowadziła do remisu. Nikt więcej nie zdołał już złapać, ponieważ Selisha była zmęczona, Henry i Veronica byli związani, Brick pilnował żeby Brendon niczego nie złapał, a Charlotte cały czas blokowała drogę Jo. Chris: Dobra, starczy tego! Czas na dogrywkę, nie mogę na to patrzeć! Dogrywka Zawodnicy przenieśli sie do jednej z największych stodół na wsi. Czekało tam na nich ułożone z siana boisko, a na środku leżało kilka ziemniaków. Chris: Jak sie domyślacie, zagracie teraz w... Zbijaka! No, może trochę innego zbijaka. Nazwalem tą grę Zbijmniaka. Pewnie pytacie dlaczego? Nikt sie nie odezwał. Chris pstryknął palcem do Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: A tak. Dlaczego tak nazwałeś? Chris: Ponieważ nie stać nas na piłki, mamy... Ziemniaki! Jo: Chyba sobie żartujesz. Mamy rzucać sie ziemniakami? Chris: Dokładnie! Drużyna która pokona drugą drużynę uniknie dzisiejszej ceremonii. Drużyny ustawiły sie na boisku. Chris: Start!! Jo wziela kilka ziemniakow na raz i rzucila w druzyne niebieską. Celowała głównie w Charlotte, ale ta zwinnie wszystkich unikała. Tylko jeden poleciał w stronę Selishy, która przecięła go na pół w locie. Charlotte: Napraw celownik mięśniaczko! Tymczasem Selisha wziela jednego ziemniaka i wycelowala w malujaca usta Veronike. Veronica: Nie! Nie trzeba, sama sie poddaje! Pracuje właśnie nad nową techniką makijażu. Chris: Jedna osoba już odpadła. Henry dostał ziemniakiem w rękę od Brendon'a. Brendon: Sorki ziomek, ale to tylko gra! Brendon dostał od Moreno. Moreno: Wybacz amigo, ale jak sam powiedziałeś.. To tylko gra. Jo rzucała jak wściekła ziemniakami w Charlotte. Nie trafiła ani jednym. W końcu został jej ostatni. Charlotte również wzięła jednego. Rzucili w siebie w tym samym momencie i obie oberwały. Moreno sie zagapił i dostał od Selishy. Chris: A wiec dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywa Selisha, Charlotte, Brick oraz Brendon! Grupowe przybicie żółwika. Chris: Natomiast ktoś z czwórki Moreno, Jo, Henry lub Veronica pozegna sie z wioską.. Kilka minut później zawodnicy sie rozeszli. Przed Ceremonią Charlotte udała sie na spotkanie z Henry'm w domku chłopaków, w którym teraz przesiadywał samotnie. Zza okna podglądał ich Moreno. Charlotte: Szkoda, ze przegraliście.. Henry: No cóż, było minęło. Charlotte: Wiesz już na kogo zagłosujesz? Henry: Myślałem nad Veronicą.. Jest strasznie bezużyteczną. Charlotte: Ale nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Henry: No to na Moreno. Jestem prawie pewny, że to on jest zdrajcą. Charlotte: A nie lepiej na Jo? Ona to dopiero jest zagrożeniem.. W dodatku jest taka agresywna, chociaż ja jej nic nie zrobiłam.. Charlotte rozplakala sie, a Henry ją objął. Charlotte: Zoey musiała mieć ogromne szczęście, ze mogła być blisko ciebie.. Ale ja teraz muszę lecieć. ' Pocałowała go w usta i wyszła. Jak sie okazało nie tylko Moreno podsłuchiwał, ale i Brick. Kiedy sie odwrocil zza okna ujrzal przed sobą. Jo: I co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś! Miałeś nie pozwolić na to, żebyście wygrali! Brick: Tak.. Wiem ze nawaliłem. Ale z drugiej strony właśnie dowiedziałem sie czegoś ciekawego. Jo: Czego? Brick: Henry chce na ciebie zagłosować. Charlotte go namówiła. Jo wpadła w furie. Jo: Na mnie?! Juz ja mu pokaże! Ceremonia Głosowanie ' ' ' Cała ósemka siedziała przed Chrisem przy ognisku, lecz głosowała tylko zagrożona czwórka. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii! Jest was 8,ale za chwile zostanie tylko 7! Osoba która odpadnie zostanie wykopana i nigdy więcej nie powróci. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Chris: Świetnie.. Dzisiejszym symbolem przetrwania bedzie.. Stary but Chefa! Wszyscy sie skrzywili. Chris: A pierwsze cztery pachnące buciki wędrują do Charlotte, Bricka, Brendona i Selishy. Nikt nawet nie złapał buta w locie, tylko wszyscy sie schylili. Chris: Kolejne nadal dla strefy 0, czyli Moreno i... Veroniki! Oni również uniknęli butów. Chris: Henry i Jo. Obydwoje sie dzisiaj nie postaraliście. Ale ostatni but wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ' ... .. .. .. Chris: Do Jo! Zegnaj Henry! Charlotte: Papa! Charlotte pomachała mu na pożegnanie, udając smutną. ' Henry zostal odprowadzony na osli kopniak. Chris: Ostatnie slowo? Henry: Tak! Zdrajcą jestt- Bum. Henry'ego na wsi już nie było. Chris: Kolejny wykopany, została tylko 7. Kto odpadnie następny? Zapraszamy na kolejne odcinki Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskieeej.. Legendy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy